


Timestamp: OT4 at Home Universe

by mistresscurvy



Series: Timestamp meme [3]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Kid Fic, Multi, Polyamory, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistresscurvy/pseuds/mistresscurvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timestamp written for croissantkatie in the <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/13657">OT4 at Home</a> universe. Takes place in approximately May 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timestamp: OT4 at Home Universe

Gerard collapsed onto the couch. He felt like he could barely move. "This should be easier. There are four of us, same as them, and they're all so tiny. What the fuck?"

Frank stared at him from the love seat. "Other way around. We need four more adults, and then maybe we'd be even."

Gerard shook his head, even that small effort exhausting him. He hadn't gone this many days between showers since 2004. "Bandit wasn't this bad. Neither were the twins."

"You're just forgetting," Frank said around a yawn. "At least the girls are all still taking naps."

Oh god. Gerard hadn't even thought of that. Speaking of, "Is Jamia still asleep?"

Frank nodded.

"Good," Gerard said. He peered at the clock on the wall. Lindsey should be back from the store soon. He hoped. 

"See, this is why in ten years it'll be easier. The problem is that Bandit's not old enough to take care of the little ones. But soon we'll be able to train the older kids to take care of the younger ones. It'll be great," Frank finished, his hand waving around in the air. His eyes had that glazed look of someone who didn't entirely know what words were leaving his mouth. 

Gerard had heard this grand idea before, but the first time it had involved dogs. "Have you told Jamia about this plan?"

Frank shrugged. "We can adopt. I'm telling you, man, it's foolproof." His head dropped back against the seat of the chair on the last word, his body sinking further into the cushion. Approximately five second later he was out like a light.

A wail came from down the hall. Gerard groaned, scrubbed over his face with his hand, and got back up.


End file.
